A Cop and a Car Thief
by hekate's blackest blood
Summary: Sasuke loves to steal cars, but he will come to find something better to steal in the form of a blond police officer that's new to the force. Yaoi, anal, spanking, oral.


Sasuke Uchiha, loved cars. He loved stealing them even more. He didn't need steal cars. He was, to put it modestly, well off. Any car he bothered to steal, he could just as easily by half a dozen of them, and call it pocket change. No, Sasuke didn't need to steal cars, but he did it for the thrill.

It's why all daredevils, criminals, and adrenaline junkies did what they did. The thrill kept dragging them back, deep into the rolling waves of excitement. It was arousing and oh so good, like sex, and it was as addicting as drugs. Each time Sasuke would walk down the street he would automatically pick out the fastest, most expensive car he could, and would make plans instantly in his quick moving mind to figure out the best way to steal it.

It was a simple task really. Everyone in the city was hustling about in a hurry to be able to get where they were going as quick as possible, and there were never many cops out in the richer parts of the city….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END INTRO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke kept his head down as he walked. He wanted to look as inconspicuous as possible. Today was the day. The young man was determined he was going to get that fine Porsche that had been taunting him for days now. He had to have it. Now. The car was sitting as innocently as you please outside of an office building for some sort of business or other. Its red paint gleamed faintly in the morning light, sweet as a lover's kiss.

The Uchiha looked around, surveying the area for any people, and finding none, he walked up to the car. "Hello there, lovely," Sasuke said as he stroked the hood. "You are going to be put to use today." Working quickly, he got inside of the car, thanks to a rolled down window. In all honestly, he expected getting into the car would be much harder. Granted, most people wouldn't really plan on stealing such a flashy car in the first place, but Sasuke wasn't most people.

After unlocking the door, The dark haired man slid himself in, and shut the door. It wouldn't do to draw suspicion with an open car door. He situated himself under the steering column, and began to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END SASUKE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto Uzumaki sighed as he sat in his squad car. He was new to the force, and as a new member, he was expected to do the jobs no one else wanted. And nobody, ever wanted to sit and monitor the highway in the nice part of town for driving infractions. The rich people never did anything wrong, because they had no reason to. They weren't exciting, or cool. All they did was drive their fancy cars in their fancy clothes and ate caviar all day. Stupid rich people. They wouldn't know hard work if it bit them in the ass.

The blond rested his head against the window and continued to watch the nice cars roll by. Now, what he wouldn't give to be busting up a bunch of gang members, or saving a bunch of civilians from an armed robber. Naruto longed to be a hero, and to be looked up to by children, praised by his boss. He wanted all the things that made up a hero. He'd get love, and excitement.

To be perfectly truthful, the young man hated being a cop. He didn't mind helping people, but he didn't like the tedious work, like paperwork. Paperwork was the worst part of his job, and just plain got in the way of his goal of being great. Who needed paper work to be remembered as the greatest?

Just as Naruto was nearing the point of sleeping, a red Porsche came flying by, weaving in and out of traffic, and generally looking flashy and impressive. The cop turned on his lights and hit the gas, ready to begin the chase.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END NARUTO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke sat up from his place under the wheel, and carefully fixed his hair so it was in its original style. The Brunette leaned back in the seat and just enjoyed being behind the wheel of a nice car. He closed his eyes for a well deserved moment of quiet happiness.

He was broken out of his relaxed state by a business man screaming at him: "What the hell are you doing in my car? You Hooligan, You don't have enough money to even think about getting your ass sweat on those leather seats!" Sasuke opened an eye at him, and smirked. "This is yours? It's a nice ride, thanks." With that, Sasuke put the car in drive, and tore out the parking lot.

In the rearview mirror, he saw the man race after him, trying to get him to stop, screaming profanities. The young man snorted and pushed down the gas. He estimated that he had a few minutes to get a good distance away before the police started to reach the man whose car he had stolen. It didn't worry Sasuke, and unless there was a squad car waiting and watching for speeders on the highway, he was a free man. Not that he wished it would be that easy. It was always much more fun with a good chase.

The Brunette had been driving for a while, weaving his way in and out of traffic, and getting a good share of dirty looks and middle fingers, when he passed a squad car. He grinned and slowed up a little, to let the cop catch up. Sure enough, Sasuke saw the car come after him, lights on and determined cop behind the wheel.

Deciding that he would play a bit of a game with the cop, he made his way over to the edge of the road, and pulled over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END SASUKE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The red car pulled over, with Naruto behind it. He got out, and walked to the driver's side. The guy in the car looked cool and confident as he smirked up at the blond, devouring him with his eyes. "Yes, Officer," Naruto wasn't quite sure what to make of this sophisticated person. He mulled it over, while giving the man a disapproving look, before deciding the guy looked like a total prick.

"Do you know how fast you were going," Naruto asked him, attempting to seem just as cool and collected as the man in the car, even if the red car guy looked like a total asshole with the way he smirked at the question, like he found Naruto to be some sort of simpleton. "Why no," the man answered, "Why don't you tell me?" This man was quickly starting to become even more irritating than he was when he didn't have his mouth open!

"Look, just give me your license and registration," the police officer said. He frowned as he waited for the man to do something, pull out his wallet, go for the glove box, anything. No, instead of doing those things, the man opened his door, and yanked Naruto inside the car before slamming the door shut, and speeding off into the traffic once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END NARUTO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh, what a find. First, Sasuke had been victorious in his car theft, though he already knew he would be, and now he has a cute little sex kitten to play with as well.

When the cop had stepped up to the driver's side window, Sasuke had known that he would steal this man. He wasn't a car, but he was beautiful.

So, while the blond had been so intent on questioning him, Sasuke planed. He wanted to take the little officer to his secret place, throw him on the first flat surface and drive into that lithe body, until they were both a sweaty, sticky mess. Oh, now that this little blond was in the car with him, Sasuke planned on never letting him go. He never gave back anything he stole, and he wasn't starting now. "What's you're name," Sasuke asked.

"You bastard, let me go! I'm an officer of the law, and you're doing something very, very illegal! I demand you pull over and let me out," He shouted, struggling against Sasuke in an attempt to break free from him. "Please, let me go!" The blond was obviously very scared, and Sasuke was glad when they arrived at the place where he kept all the stolen cars.

"Tell me your name," Sasuke asked again, "or I'll just have to go through your pockets and find your ID." Sasuke could tell the little cop didn't like the idea of him going through his pockets, and waited for the answer of the blonde's name. "Naruto. My name is Naruto." The Brunette smiled slightly. "Good boy, you see, that wasn't so hard, now was it?"

While he was speaking, the car stealing young man started to stroke Naruto's blond hair. He enjoyed the color and how soft the locks felt flowing through his fingers. Sasuke studied his officer's face, and found it to be a face of relaxed bliss. Amused, he stopped his ministrations. "H-hey! Stop touching me, you twisted asshole! I don't like it! An-Hey! Put me down!" While Naruto had been ranting about being touched, Sasuke had gotten out of the Porsche, still holding his grand prize of the stolen variety.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END SASUKE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto was livid, and he struggled like a cat that was headed to a pot of cold water. How did he end up in this mess? All he wanted was a little excitement, but not this much! This dark haired man who was holding him was at least attractive….The officer would even go so far as to say it was arousing to be in the same room with him.

"Put me down, damn it!" Regardless of how sexy this man was, he couldn't just let him do as he pleased! Naruto noticed that they were inside now, and not in the garage. He took in his surroundings, and found them to be classy, and not the dungeon of chains he was expecting. In fact, all the cars in the garage should have been a warning that this man was in fact not a certified cop-napper that Naruto had assumed he was. The blond was so wrapped up in looking around, and thinking about his captor he forgot to give his all in struggling. "Good, good. You've stopped struggling, I'll reward you."

"Reward," Naruto asked. "Yes," Replied the cop-napper. He started to stoke the blonde's hair again as he spoke, turning said blond into a relaxed puddle of obedience. "I'll tell you my name, since you were such a good boy and didn't struggle." Naruto replied with a satisfied "m'kay." "My Name is Sasuke. It's a name you would do well to remember. You'll be screaming it when I'm taking you." No amount or hair stroking could have prepared Naruto for that. He did what any normal person would do, he made a break for it.

He didn't get very far, before Sasuke dragged him back. "That was very naught Naruto, and now I'll have to punish you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END NARUTO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke had wanted him to run. Now he could punish his little cop with a spanking to that fine ass. He couldn't wait to turn it red, to feel his palm caress the cheeks after each swat. Naruto looked just like the type of person to enjoy a good spanking. Without waiting much longer, Sasuke got the struggling officer's pants and underwear off and bent him over one knee, securing him with the other leg.

"Now little one I will spank you twenty-five times. You are only allowed to thank me and ask for more, or moan in pleasure." As he was speaking, the brunette stroked the tan ass cheeks of his little officer. "I'm going to start now," he said. He raised his hand and brought it down, letting the sound of the strike ring through the room for a moment before lifting his hand again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END SASUKE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After some time Naruto couldn't help but moan out. He tried to keep the pleasure inside, the burning strike of Sasuke's hand coupled with the soft caresses and teasing strokes of his most intimate places were too much. His erection was pressed against Sasuke's leg, and the pressure with lack of friction was driving him crazy!

Finally, the last strike fell, and Naruto was so close to the edge. It was crazy, who would have thought spanking could feel so right. What else could feel right by the brunette man's hands? "It seems, Naruto, that you have developed a bit of a problem. Would you like some help with that?" Naruto couldn't refuse, his body craved this dark haired man, and the thrill being with him caused.

"Y-yes please," Naruto moaned out. He really, really wanted this. He could care less about consequences right now. All that mattered was that he was with this man, and that this man was thrusting into him as hard as possible. "That's what I want to hear, baby," Sasuke replied, petting down the blonde's back. Naruto sat himself up so that he was straddling the lap he was sitting on. "Kiss me Sasuke."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END NARUTO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He didn't waste a moment. His lips connected with Naruto's the moment the request was out of the blonde's mouth. It was a passionate kiss of tongues and teeth. Sasuke felt fingers fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, and he pulled away from the nearly desperate kiss. "Let me help." Sasuke pushed the Blonde's hands away, and quickly undid half the buttons of his shirt, and ripped the other half off in his hurry to be undressed.

Once shirtless, Sasuke started kissing his blond again. It was slower than the first one, an exploration of the mouth. The brunette man let his hands trace over the lithe body in his lap, stopping at the hips so he could drag them against his own. He grinded up into the erection pressed against his own. The friction was delicious, a teasing pleasure that was nowhere near close enough to sate the fire growing between them.

Moans broke out of Naruto's mouth, causing aroused sound to spill out of Sasuke to mix in a chord of pure sex. The passion was intense for Sasuke. He was so sure that his erection was just going to plain rip through his pants. It was so hard and ready to sink into the tight heat of the blonde's hole. Just the thought of pounding into him increased the hardness of the brunette's erection.

Sasuke pulled out of the kiss, and got Naruto out of his uniform shirt. Once the annoying material was gone, he quickly found the closest skin he could, and started biting it. He was marking the blond as his. He kissed over the mark when he was done. "Naruto, you are mine. I'm never letting you go." Naruto nodded his agreement before asking: "bedroom? Please, I want my first time to be on the bed." The cop-napper got up, carrying his officer into the bedroom, and placing him on the bed. Afterwards, he quickly went about getting his pants off. Sasuke sighed slightly in relief as his erection was freed. Before he had a chance to get on the bed, Naruto sat up, crawled over to him. The blond grabbed his hips. "Can I? I'd really like to taste you," He asked.

Sasuke nodded, to aroused to speak. With the confirmation, the blond went to town. He licked and kissed up the shaft of the impressive erection, paying special attention to the head, and the ridge underneath of it. The brunette moaned, and clutched at the blond head in front of him. "So good, Naruto." The blond wasn't experienced, but he was enthusiastic about giving pleasure. He took the dick in his mouth, as much as he could, and gave it the best treatment possible.

Sasuke was in so much pleasure, it was quite hard to push the eager policeman away. "Enough," he panted, "There is much more I want to do with you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END SASUKE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto was ready. He was ready for that thick dick to be inside of him, stretching him and taking his virginity. "Take me Sasuke, please, I want you so bad," He pleaded. The brunette chuckled and pushed Naruto on his back and then joined him on the bed. "I need to prepare you first." The blond was not happy at being denied that cock in his ass. "But, but, I need," He begged. "Shh," Sasuke replied. I'll be inside you soon enough.

He leaned over the officer to get to the bedside table to retrieve the lube. As he did so, the blond wrapped his legs around his waist and pushed his hips against Sasuke's. He got a kiss for his efforts, but the brunette still pulled away and moved to sit on his knees between Naruto's legs. He opened up the bottle, and coated his fingers in the substance. He didn't give a warning, just shoved one finger in. It went in easily. Naruto clenched around it, wanting to feel it stretching him. "More!", the blond demanded.

He wanted so much more, and he moaned as another finger was added, and he was stretched. He felt the fingers push in and out of him, looking for his prostate. When they found it, he rocked back against the fingers, wanting that special place to be hit harder. Sasuke stretched him for a moment more, playing with his prostate a bit longer before removing hid fingers. "Ready, Naruto?" "Oh, God, yes," The blond said and arched his hips, totally ready.

The brunette above him smirked, and grabbed his hips, steadying him before pushing his way inside. It felt so good to have him inside, stretching him. He loved this feeling, was quickly becoming addicted to being around this man. "Oh, Sasuke…." Naruto gasped. Once Sasuke was fully inside, they both were perfectly still. Naruto understood the need to savor the moment, this first joining between them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END NARUTO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So tight! Sasuke had found his new favorite thing. Being inside Naruto defiantly beat out stealing cars, any day. Once the initial moment of finally being together was over, Sasuke started moving. He was slow and relaxed in his thrusting, but he was not lacking any power in them. They were strong and they brought pleasure. The car thief slowly started to build up speed, needing the friction, craving it.

Together, the cop and the thief moved together, in a dance of pure pleasure and passion. It was perfection. Sasuke made it his goal to hit his little blonde's prostate with every thrust, and he was succeeding. Naruto's moans of "more," and "harder," were driving the brunette on. He was panting like a dog in heat, kissing and nipping at the tan skin, wanting to permanently mark, needing it. They both were drawing closer and closer to their climax. Sasuke had known they wouldn't last long, but he wanted Naruto to finish first. He wrapped his hand around the blonde's erection and stroked him in time with his forceful thrusts. The blond officer was a picture of beauty as he came. He shouted out Sasuke's name with all the pleasure he felt behind it. Sasuke climaxed with him, moaning along with Naruto's outburst.

They were both panting, and they rested, unspeaking. There was no need to speak, they both knew that this wasn't a one time thing, not after how addicted they both were to the other. Sasuke kissed his blond cop, and pulled out, before moving to the left of him, and wrapping his arms around him. He pulled Naruto close to him, and together they both fell asleep. Talking about anything else could wait for the morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END STORY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note: Woot! It's my second lemon, but my first posted on fanfic. Anyway, tell me what you think, please! : ) I love hearing what you have to say. Oh, I don't own Naruto at all. I also wanted to say I got this Idea from Fast Five, well, the commercial for it. It made me think about cops and car stealers and, well this was what came of it. Thank you very much to those who read it. I love you! **


End file.
